RailCar Couplers
RailCar Couplers of the most common designs are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as typically used worldwide on Historic & Modern RailWays. Note that Couplers of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Maker\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Compromise Couplers\Wagons are used to transition between otherwise incompatible Couplers. Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks may sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. AARx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid6 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid7 RailCarCoupler.AARH~Vid0 : Also known as the Janney\American\BuckEye\DropHead\Knuckle\Sharon\SwingHead\MCB\ARA\APTA... : 1873 Patent by Eli Janney (Alexandria USVA), 1893 LegislatedStandard by US Congress : Wide use in North+SouthAmerica\Africa\Asia\Austrialia\India\Japan\MidEast... : Limited use on FreightUnits+PassengerUnits+PassengerCoaches in Britain+NewZeaLand : SubType AARC\MCB5 used 1893~1903, with 9"High SlottedKnuckle for transition from LINK+MILL couplers : SubType AARD used 1904~1931, with 9"High SolidKnuckle for all Freight & Passenger Locos+Wagons : SubType AARE used 1932+Later, with 11"High HeavyKnuckle for Freight Locos+Wagons : SubType AARF used 1954+Later, with InterLock Design for Freight HazMat+Rotary Wagons : SubType AARH used 1947+Later, with TightLock Design for Passenger Locos+Wagons : All AAR SubTypes have compatible knuckles\contours & mate to any other AAR coupler : Scale 0.500\0.750 versions used on Amusement+Industrial+NarrowGage railways : Compromise AAR~EURO couplers (Drop\SwingHeads) used in Britain+Australia+NewZeaLand : Compromise AAR~RUSS couplers used for interchange in North+West China : Compromise AAR~WAB\SCHA couplers used for Loco~Unit rescue in NorthAmerica : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release; AARH couplers may have FullAuto Pneu+Elec connections : Maximum Ratings: Draft 650kLb 2891kN, Tonnage 36376ShortTon 33000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 230kLb 1067kN, Tonnage 13227ShortTon 12000MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink ABCx Couplers : : Also known as AutoBuffingContact couplers : 1906 Patent by J.T.Jepson (Wolverhampton Britain) : Simular but incompatible with NCDA couplers : Replaced outlawed LINK couplers on NarrowGage stock in BritishColonial Africa+Honduras+India+Pakistan : SemiAuto Coupling, SemiAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 35kLb 156kN, Tonnage 1959ShortTon 1777MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink ALBErt Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.ALBE~Vid0 : 1920s Design+Patent by Karl Albert (Krefeld Germany) : Limited use on PassengerUnits as SemiPermanent DrawBars in Europe : Manual Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink BSIx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.BSIx~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.BSIx~Vid1 : 1950s Patent by BergischeStahlIndustries(Germany) : Limited use on PassengerUnits in Germany+Britain+China : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink CBBB Couplers : : Also known as CenterBufferBalanceBeam couplers : Various designs & configurations : Limited use on NarrowGage Stock in Africa+Europe : Manual Coupling, Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink EURO Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid3 : Also known as British\Chain+Buffers\English\Instanter\Links+Buffers\Screw+Buffers couplers : 1830 development\evolution from simple chains by LiverpoolManchesterRailway : Wide use in Britain+Africa+Europe+India+IreLand+MidEast+NewZeaLand : Limited use in Asia+Australia+SouthAmerica : Historic use in Japan prior to 1925 then replaced by AARx couplers : Compromise EURO~AARx couplers are known as DropHead\SwingHead couplers : Compromise EURO~RUSx couplers are known as AK69\SA4 or CAKv\SA5 couplers : Compromise EURO~SCHA couplers are known as Dellner couplers : Manual Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 303kLb 1350kN, Tonnage 4409ShortTon 4000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 191kLb 850kN, Tonnage 2755ShortTon 2500MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink Typical Mounting Dimensions For Buffers Used With EURO Couplers: : On 4f708 1m435 Railways: HeightOverRail=3f458 1m054, Center~Center=5f741 1m750 to 6f000 1m829 : On 5f000 1m524 Railways: HeightOverRail=3f543 1m080, Center~Center=6f000 1m829 : On 5f250 1m600 Railways: HeightOverRail=3f281 1m000, Center~Center=6f250 1m905 : On 3f281 1m000 Railways: HeightOverRail=2f461 0m750, Center~Center=? GFAG Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.GFAG~Vid0 : Designed+Patent by GeorgFischerAG(Swiz) : SubTypes include GFNebenbahn(GFN), GFTram(GFT), GFVorortsbahn(GFV) : Simular but incompatible with SCHA\SHIB\SHIN\WABx couplers : Limited use on NarrowGage stock in BeNeLux+CzechRepublic+SwitzerLand : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 225kLb 1000kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink LINK Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid6 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid0 : Also known as Link+Pin\Cone\Mayo\Trichter\Trumpet\VanDorn couplers : Limited use on Historic+Industrial stock worldwide : 1831~1900 Wide use in America+Europe then outlawed due to injuries : 1893~1900 Compromise LINK~AARx couplers were MCB SlottedKnuckle couplers : Manual Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 69kLb 307kN, Tonnage 3858ShortTon 3500MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink MILLer Couplers : : Also known as MillerHook&Platform couplers : 1863~1866 Patent by Ezra Miller (Brooklyn USNY) : 1863~1900 Used on PassengerWagons in NorthAmerica; Replaced by AARx couplers : Slotted for transition to LINK+AARx couplers on Locos & FreightWagons : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink NCDA Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.NCDA~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.NCDA~Vid1 : Also known as NorwegianConversionDoubleArticulat\Chopper\Jones\Yoke couplers : Simular but incompatible with ABCx couplers : Wide use on NarrowGage stock in Europe+Africa+Asia+Australia+Britain+India+NewZealand : SemiAuto Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 55kLb 245kN, Tonnage 885ShortTon 803MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink RUSx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid5 : Also known as RUSsian\Willison\AutoKuppler\SovietAuto couplers : SubType RUS1\SA1 patented 1913 by John Willison (Derby Britain) : SubType RUS2\SA2 developed 1930 by NationalCastingCo(USIL) for RussianRailways : SubType RUS3\SA3 developed 1945 by RussianRailways allowing Heavier\Longer trains : SubType RUS4\SA4\AK69 developed 1969 by Knorr for Russ~Euro interchange : SubType RUS5\SA5\CAKv developed 2002 by WABCo for Russ~Euro interchange with FullAuto Pneu+Elec : All RUSx SubTypes will mate to any other RUSx coupler : Wide use on BroadGage lines in Russia+East\NorthEurope+MidEast : Limited use on Industrial+Mining stock in America+Europe : Compromise RUSx~AARx couplers used in Russ~China Interchange : Compromise RUSx~EURO RUS4\SA4\AK69 & RUS5\SA5\CAKv couplers used in Russ~Euro Interchange : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release; RUS5\SA5\CAKv has FullAuto Pneu+Elec connections : Maximum Ratings: Draft 661kLb 2940kN, Tonnage 9149ShortTon 8300MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 430kLb 1912kN, Tonnage 5952ShortTon 5400MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink SCHArfenberg Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid4 : Also known as Dellner\German\ScharfenbergKupplong(SchaKu)\Voith couplers : 1903 Design+Patent by Karl Scharfenberg (Kaliningrad Russia) : Includes SubTypes 10\35\55\140\330\430\5301 : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SHIB\SHIN\WABx couplers : Global use on Modern Passenger Units, Limited use on Foundry Wagons for FullAutoRemoteOperation : Compromise SCHA~EURO & SCHA~AARx couplers are used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 338kLb 1500kN, Tonnage 1102ShortTon 1000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink SHIBata Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.SHIB~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SHIB~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.SHIB~Vid2 : 1930s Design+Patent by JapanRail\MamoruShibata : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SCHA\SHIN\WABx couplers : Limited use on Local\Regional PassengerUnits in Japan+Venezuela : Compromise SHIB~AARx couplers used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink SHINkansen Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.SHIN Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SHIN Vid1 : 1964 Design+Patent by JapanRail\Shinkansen : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SCHA\SHIB\WAB couplers : Limited use on Express\HiSpeed PassengerUnits in Japan : Compromise SHIN~AARx couplers used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink WABx Couplers : WABA Couplers : WABC Couplers : WABN Couplers : WABT Couplers : RailCarCoupler.WABH~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.WABH~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.WABN~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.WABN~Vid1 : Also known as WestinghouseAirBrake\Budd couplers : Various incompatible SubTypes & Sizes: WABA\WABC\WABN\WABT : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SCHA\SHIB\SHIN couplers : Limited use on PassengerUnits in NorthAmerica+Australia : Compromise WABx~AARx couplers\cars used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink WARD Couplers : : 1903 Design+Patent by Frank Ward (USIL) : Limited use on 1905~1935 British LondonUnderGround+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight stock : Requires problematic SafetyChains that drag & often short the 3rdRail : Replaced by WEDG couplers on 1936+Later Transit stock; still used on legacy Maintenance stock : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink WEDGelock Couplers : : Also known as London couplers : Limited use on 1936+Later British LondonUnderground+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight stock : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : InfoLink